Koji's Dream Girl
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Koji Minimato is near bored to death in class but he is about to get a pleasent surprise, a girl from italy as a a new classmate by the name of Zoe Orimato. will feelings develope between the 2? read and find out.


Koji's Being Nice?

_Today was a boring day at Tokyo middle school for Koji Minimato, But he's about to get a surprise that isn't so boring…_

"_man I'm so bored, I'm actually tempted to kill myself just to end the suffering" _Koji thought to himself, writing notes in his book.

"ok class, pencils down, I would like to introduce our new student that came here from Italy, Zoe Izumi" The teacher announced to the class, motion towards the door for someone to come in. Koji looked up as the girl walked in, he instantly blushed. In walked the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was a blonde medium sized 12 year old girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a black and white vertical striped shirt, a purple hat and skirt and a light pink vest.

"Hello,_ Ciao" _she said smiling

"Ok Zoe you like to sit next to Koji? He the boy in the back with the bandana on his head" he said pointing to him.

"_Si"_ she replied. "That means yes"

She walked over to Koji, took off her backpack, placed in front of her desk and sat down. The teacher returned to writing notes on the blackboard. Koji turned away hoping she wouldn't notice him blushing.

"Hi, um… Koji was it? Do you think you could show me around school after class? It took me a half hour to just get here" Zoe asked smiling at him, making him blush even more.

"Uh, I can't… I have…" Koji managed to say, fighting off his blush.

"That's a great idea Zoe, Koji during Lunch today I want you to show miss Izumi around school, do I make myself clear?" the teacher said scowling at him.

"but, but…*sigh* yes sir." He mumbled in defeat.

_R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-RING!_

"That's the bell, lunch time."

Most of the students had bolted out of the classroom. Koji and Zoe got up, Zoe, forgetting were she put her backpack, tripped over her backpack and landed right on top of Koji. Zoe shot up, obviously embarrassed, Koji just laid there trying to figure out what just happened.

"Oh My Gosh, Koji I am so sorry!" She said, apologizing.

"Uh, it's fine Zoe, I can't still walk." He replied standing up smiling. The rest of the students left in the room were in awe. Never in a million years did they EVER think Koji Minimato would/could ever be nice or SMILE!

Koji notice the girls jaws dropped and all but shoved Zoe out the room and to the cafeteria.

"In case you couldn't tell, this is the cafeteria" Koji said, as they walked through the door.

"Wow, that is one heck of a line." She said pointing to the line that ran all the way around the cafeteria and back.

"That's why people with common sense either bring lunch from home, or line up before the bell rings."

"Good thing I did bring lunch, I brought my mom's famous pasta!"

"I just brought some pizza. Come on, let's go get a seat next to my friends."

They walked over to a table with 3 other boys at it.

"Hey Koji, who's the girl?" Takuya, Koji' best friend, asked him.

"Takuya, Tommy, Koichi, I would like you to meet Zoe Izumi, she just got transferred in my class. Zoe, these are my friends, Tommy and Takuya and my brother Koichi" Koji introduced to everyone.

(JP: why aren't I in this too?)  
>(Me: Because you irritate me now shut up!)<br>(JP:*moans and eats his chocolate*)

"_Ciao_, nice to meet all of you" she said bowing.

"well sit down and we can all enjoy our chow together." tommy said, thinking she said chow meaning food.

"oh didn't I mention, she's from Italy, _Ciao _means hello." He corrected them.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" the boys said in unison.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Takuya asked grinning.

Koji was drinking some water at this time, and did a spit take, all of it going over Koichi.

"AHHHHHHH KOJI!" Koichi barked at him, wiping water off his face.

"sorry bro… NO TAKUYA SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! Mr. Butt-face made me show Zoe around school during lunch today!" Koji snapped at Takuya.

"Koji, could we talk to you? in private?" Koichi asked getting up, followed by the others. "Zoe, you stay here and eat, we'll be right back, come on Koji" the boys got up and pulled Koji by his Jacket. Zoe sweat-dropped and continued to eat her pasta. The boys dragged Koji outside the cafeteria making sure no one was there with them.

"ok, what up? Why did you drag me out here by my jacket?

All the boys just smirked evilly and stared at Koji.

"You have a crush on Zoe" they all said at the same time.

"WHAT! NO WAY, I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ZOE!" he yelled, obviously embarrassed and blushing multiple shades of red and pink.

"yes you do"

"no I don't"

"yes you do"

"no I don't"

"yes you do"

"NO I DON'T!"

"OK, we get it… you don't like her…" Koichi started

"THANK YOU!" he snapped.

"you_ 'LUUUUUUV'_ her" Koichi finished, making a kissy face making Takuya and Tommy burst into laughter.

"NOT! FUNNY!" He said, making the three boys laugh harder. "Would you three GROW! UP!

"As soon as you admit it" he said, tickling his rib cage.

"AHAHA stop that!" he slapped his hand away. The boys grinned and huddled up and whispered something Koji couldn't hear. They broke up and started to walk towards him.

"NOW" tommy yelled.

On cue, Takuya and Koichi grabbed Koji's arms and legs and pulled him to the ground. Tommy jumped on his stomach and tickled his rib cages. Koji began to laugh like a hyena.

"AHAHAHAHAHA P-P-PLEASE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA S-STOP AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE!" he begged in between laughs.

"just say it, 6 little words, it's not that hard" Koichi taunted.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHA OK OK…I HAHAHAHA-HAVE A CRUSH ON ZOE!" with that the boys stopped, let go and got up.

"See? Was that so hard?" Tommy said in a mocking tone.

"Do I need those idiots to hold me back again or would you like to go to the hospital?"

"Shutting up"

"Good boy"

"So, when you gonna kiss 'er?" Takuya smirked.

"TAKUYA! Never. I'm a bad boy, She's a Good Girl. She'd never like me." He replied blushing.

"oh my god, guys are you seeing what I'm seeing? Koji Minimato… is blushing!" Tommy blurted out.

"Tommy!" He yelled in a threatening voice.

"shutting up!" he squeaked.

"Good boy. Now would you guys just drop it? I still need to show Zoe around the school"

"no way, this is the first, and possibly last, crush that my baby bro may ever have!" Koichi grinned.

"Last time I checked… WE'RE TWINS!" Koji shouted

"And who was born first?" he snickered. Koji just blushed. "I rest my case… now ask her out!"

"For the last time, NO! Now I gotta go, Zoe's probably done eating." He said running through the doors.

"Ahhh, young love…" Koichi mocked.

Later after Koji met up with Zoe, they went on a tour of the school. Koji showed her the bathrooms, the art room, the computer lab and the science lab. They were now currently in the gym.

"...and this is the gym, little tip, you might wanna come here in shorts or track pants, or the coach will make you do 1000 push-ups." Koji said smiling. Zoe giggled. "No I'm not kidding…"

"Listen Koji, there's something I gotta tell you…" she said blushing.

"You can tell me anything, what is it?"

"Well, I'm kinda interested in this guy, but I'm not sure if he likes me…"

"oh, well whats he like?"

"Well, he has black hair, he's super cool and he looks really cute when he smiles." She smiled.

'_I wonder who she's taking about? Wait, she's not taking about Koichi Takuya is she? If she goes after them they'll leave me alone!' _he thought to himself. "well, if you really like him, you should just walk up to him, look him in the eye, and just say "I like you"… and a kiss on the check is optional Too"

"Thanks Koji, that's very sweet. I just have one more thing to say…" she said stepping into him and looking him in the eye.

"and what is that?"

"I like you" she said, Kissing him on the cheek. "Koji, you have been so nice to me, and when I was new in my other schools, students could care less about me. You're the nicest person I have ever-"

She was cut off by Koji's lips pressed against hers. Koji then pulled his lips away and said…

"I like you too, ever since you walked in this morning, and believe me, I'm almost even nice to anyone let alone a girl, so you should know I'm being serious." He said blushing.

"You know, I was right, you are cute when you smile, and even cuter when you blush."

"and your cute no matter what"

"well, isn't that sweet, I never knew you were so deep Koji?" said a voice behind them.

"AHHHH, Coach Davis? What are you doing here, its lunch time?" Koji asked red as a tomato.

"I came back to get my keys and I find you kissing our new student. Care to explain?"

"well, you see, I… oh let's just cut to the chase, who much detention is it?"

"1 week, both of you"

"What? But Zoe didn't do anything wrong, I kissed her!"

"No Koji, if you get detention then so will I, I still don't know that much about you. We can make up for that in detention." She said smiling and hugging him, making him blush. "HaHaHa, still so cute."

"if you 2 are done, would you like lunchtime or after school-time detention?"

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"lunchtime" the both answered.

After that, they left the gym and headed to class, secretly passing notes to each other. They later went on a date to the movies and had a great time.

The End


End file.
